Livros
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Ela adorava eles. E ele sabia muito bem disto. Talvez fosse desleal se utilizar deste subterfúgio, mas quem se importava realmente? O sorriso dela recompensaria qualquer pecado.
1. Um

Escrito por: Mione-Potter-love

Shipper: **Harry e Hermione **

Mini-shortfic

Observação: Fic não betada. E, que eu lembre, não contém Spoiler.

N/a: Harry e Hermione e todo universo HP não me pertencem e não vão me pertencer. i.i - sabe como é, se eles me pertencessem, o sétimo livro não seria _bem_ assim.

Divirtam-se, ainda assim.

Isso não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Livros **

Uma quantidade impressionante e intimidadora deles.

-Você gosta?

Se gostava? Ela olhou novamente ao seu redor, completamente abarrotado de livros, vários deles, de estilos e tamanhos distintos. Quase sentia a boca salivar por eles. Aquela biblioteca era um sonho...

Então ela sorriu. – É... maravilhosa – murmurou.

Harry sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo. Já era certo que ela gostaria; ele, mais que qualquer outro, sabia. Era um golpe baixo, mas o olhar encantado dela valia mil desses golpes.

-Bom, pode vir aqui quando quiser – disse postando as mãos nos bolsos. - Juro que emprestarei o livro que quiser – acrescentou sob o olhar dela.

-Sabe, por um instante – ela riu. – pensei que diria que era minha.

Harry apenas levantou levemente o canto da boca, seus olhos ternos. – Não acha que seria maldoso ou um gesto cheio de intenções de minha parte? – Hermione desviou o olhar para os livros. – Eu lhe daria ela, você sabe, se soubesse que a aceitaria.

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior. – Bom, - tocou, quase como numa caricia, uma fileira de livros, fitando-os. - Acho que me contento com os inúmeros empréstimos que me fará a partir de agora – ela retrucou, voltando-se para o amigo, sorrindo levemente, um sorriso plástico que costumava usar de maneira calculada para, simplesmente, afastar as pessoas.

O moreno sorriu levemente aproximando os óculos de seu rosto. – Divirta-se – disse em tom baixo, dispensando ao local um movimento de mãos, abrangendo-o. - Acho mesmo que eles gostarão mais de você que de mim.

Hermione riu tomando um livro entre as mãos. – Creio que esteja com a razão – e o fitou dos pés à cabeça com zombaria.

Harry deu de ombros, enfiando as mãos no bolso. – Feliz aniversário, senhorita Granger.

A bruxa tornou a encarar os livros, seu coração doendo.

O amigo nem fizera menção de abraçá-la ou de aproximar-se. Bem, eles evitavam o "tocar-se" desde que...

Ela sentia vontade de se agarrar no abraço dele, murmurar então que ele era um idiota e beijá-lo até a falta de ar. Mas simplesmente forçou um sorriso ao tornar seu rosto para o dele. – Obrigada, Harry. Você é doce.

Ele não se sentia _exatamente_ doce. Em nome de Merlim! Que tipo de amigo era ele? Presenteando como se fosse alguma forma de suborno. Vamos combinar, sequer chegava a ser um presente.

... Desde que haviam percebido um estranho choque lhes circundar o corpo toda vez que se tocavam. _Parecia ser mais forte e pulsante a cada novo contato_.

Hermione o fitou, daquela forma, incerta; não o encarando totalmente.

---

Na.: Não queiram me matar... _ainda não_.  
Vejam... Tenho a intenção de fazer um epílogo. E depois deste, aí sim, têm a liberdade – se ainda o quiserem – de me matar. Bom, eu sou bem jovem e não pretendo morrer tão cedo assim, então, se compadeçam de mim... xD

De toda forma, eu devo esclarecer que esta, nem de longe, foi idéia minha; digo postar só esta parte. (a) Os créditos de tudo isso são da Luma que disse exatamente assim:  
_eu acho que ela ficou perfeita.. daquela forma  
digo, seus leitores irão querer te matar  
mas isso, acontece usualmente...  
então, não é tão arriscado assim 'huum_

E não adianta... se alguém por acaso se revoltar contra minha querida autora Luma... Ela já saiu do país...  
heuheuheuehueheuheuehe

Brincadeiras à parte, até breve.


	2. Dois

Como prometido, capítulo novo/ final.

(Não revisado ou corrigido, sinto muito)

* * *

-Venha – ele disse estendendo a mão para frente, ainda que ela pudesse perceber que só era um gesto para lhe chamar a atenção, perdida há algum tempo, outra vez, nos livros que, ao momento, não eram a primeira coisa que lhe distraiam. – Há mais uma surpresa.

Mas antes que Harry lhe desse as costas, com o intuito de fazê-la segui-lo, a morena estendeu a sua própria e segurou a dele.

De certo modo, com o contato, a tensão entre eles fluiu por seus corpos, mas ela fingiu ignorar que o amigo parecia desconcertado. A sensação de ter a mão queimando a distraída e a fazia obter sucesso ao representar indiferença.

Perguntou até quando aquilo duraria. Era tudo tão sem cabimento!

Por que precisava agir como um robô – coisa sem sentimentos – ao lado de Harry apenas para não ser surpreendida? E de repente se ver encabulada por ser sido pega em flagrante porque o estava olhando. Irremediavelmente Tolo.

Por fim, se afastaram da biblioteca.

Ao apertar a mão dele, lhe sorriu levemente. E ao Harry lhe sorrir de volta, a morena sentiu-se mais como a si mesma, e voltar a encará-lo com curiosidade. – O que está armando para mim, senhor Potter?

-Hm, vejamos se adivinha – ele fingiu ponderar. – Saboroso. E é doce, mas não sou eu – brincou.

-Quase me desaponta – a morena retrucou por sua vez, zombeteira.

-Perdão? Não deveria tratar alguém que sempre deixa as portas abertas para você – afetou indignação. Hermione apenas sorriu.

* * *

Hermione brincava com o talher sobre o bolo. – O que foi? – O moreno franziu o cenho. – Não está bom? – fez uma careta, buscando um garfo e experimentando um pequeno pedaço do que cortou para Hermione, acrescentou:

–Não está tão mal assim, Herms...

A morena riu com suavidade, fitando-o. – Está delicioso, Harry.

-Parece que não o achou tão "deliciosa" assim, mal pôs uma posta na boca – comentou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Só estou pensando em outra coisa.

-Algo que lhe faz perder o apetite – indagou, mas para afirmando procurando seu olhar com preocupação.

-Não me olhe assim – Harry a interrogou com o olhar, e a moça suspirou. – Como se estivesse algo errado comigo... Não há nada – acrescentou. - Só estava pensando em uma forma de agradecê-lo.

-Não há necessidade – o moreno comentou como se o que falara lhe ofendesse. – Não fiz o que fiz para que me desse algo em troca.

Hermione o ignorou. – E eu já sei de que forma – comentou ao se erguer.

Em instantes estava abaixando-se um pouco para ficar com os olhos sobre os dele. Segurando seu rosto entre as mãos, lhe beijou com suave e demoradamente o canto da boca e, com um sorriso meio nostálgico, afastou-se.

-Obrigada, meu amigo – murmurou acarinhando seus cabelos desordenados. - Apesar de eu apenas ter desejado (algo como) isto – tocou o canto da boca dele, como se quisesse apagar que tocara ali com os lábios, como se tirasse uma mancha. Uma que não se encontrava ali - de presente.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntou parecendo confuso.

Hermione poderei ter se desconcertado ou pensando que o afastamento físico entre eles finalmente houvesse surdido efeito, de modo que Harry já não a compreendia com um olhar ou um gesto, muito menos suas palavras. Não foi assim.

-Eu só desejava... desejo um abraço, Harry. Eu trocaria todos os livros que poderia desejar de sua biblioteca por ele – esclareceu com simplicidade, fitando-o com condescendência.

Harry deixou escapar uma exclamação que pareceu à amiga um "oh" sem jeito. Ele se ergueu e abriu os braços, lhe oferecendo uma risada nervosa.

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, mas logo sorriu agarrando-se a ele como era seu desejo desde que entrava naquela casa e o vira todo melindrado, sem lhe oferecer os habituais abraços – já cortados, há tempos, de sua "lista de contatos" utilizada entre eles – ou um rápido beijo na bochecha – definitivamente riscado.

Será que agora era a hora de chamá-lo de "idiota" e beijá-lo?, Hermione fechou os olhos deixando seu rosto no ombro de Harry, apertando um pouco mais – sem intenção – os braços ao redor dele, de maneira que agora já estava na ponta dos pés.

Ela deixou que o que quer que estivesse reverberando por todo seu corpo, ao contato, se acalmasse antes de tornar a falar, sem pretensão de se afastar ainda.

-Oh, céus, sabe há quanto tempo não nos abraçamos?

-Há eras? – ele arriscou, murmurando em seu cabelo. Apenas feliz por tê-la novamente completando seu abraço.

Ficaram por muito tempo ali.

E talvez tenham ficado assim, abraçados, por mais algumas eras. Para equiparar à ausência.

Fim

* * *

Na.: Pois é, aqui estou eu, postando na surdina... xD

Ah que saudade (hei, você, sei que sabe quem é... Não queira me matar xP)!

Vou lhes contar... Eu sei que eu fui meio "Cruela" ao fazer isso, mas cara... sei lá, gostei de vê-los assim. Apenas um par... De Amigos? Confidentes? Apaixonados?

Apenas um par.

Acho que vocês escolhem o que acontece. Ou melhor, a imaginação de vocês.

A minha já foi há muito tempo... rs.

Provavelmente esse final como todo esse capítulo é conseqüência da música tristonha (se supõe) que estou ouvindo.

Ah, e quanto ao "presentinho 2" do Harry, era um bolo.

Ps.: Será que eu consegui escapar da morrer? o.o

Tenho a sensação que não...


End file.
